The planar antennas of the kind referred to are effectively utilized in receiving, without radio interference, circularly polarized waves transmitted as carried on SHF band, in particular, 12 GHz band from a geostationary broadcasting satellite launched into cosmic space to be 36,000 Km high from the earth.